


Amami Is Nearby Being His Guard

by RandomGuineaPig



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Feel-good, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game AU, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nightmares, Sleepwalking, The wet dream is brief and nothing explicit, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuineaPig/pseuds/RandomGuineaPig
Summary: Ouma dashes out of the cafeteria and makes his way to the boys’ dorms. He knows by heart where Amami’s room is and arrives there in no time. He then halts in his tracks when he sees that the door to the green haired boy’s room is open a crack. Ouma looks around himself to make sure no one attacks him from behind and even checks some possible hiding spots before cautiously approaching Amami’s door. The light to the room is on, but Ouma can’t hear any sounds coming from inside the room.Ouma creeps to the door and slowly pushes it open. His hand covers his nose once he smells the distinct coppery scent of blood, making his own blood run cold. The small boy has been around enough dead bodies from this killing game to recognize the smell of blood.





	Amami Is Nearby Being His Guard

“Ouma-kun, go get Amami-kun. We need to have a group meeting on what to do about the killing game,” Kaede tells the self-proclaimed leader while the remaining killing game survivors except for Amami are gathered in the cafeteria for breakfast. 

“Akamatsu-chan, I’m a supreme leader. As much as I adore your piano skills, I don’t take orders from you. I’m a free man. I do what I want,” Ouma growls vehemently, pretending to be annoyed. He lets out a childish whine. “Akamatsu-chan is so bossy.”

“Fine, if Ouma-kun won’t get Amami-kun, then I will,” Kaede informs everyone, beginning to stand up and leave the room.

“No! Wait! I want to fetch my beloved Amami-chan!” With a grin on his face, Ouma leaps from his seat.

“But of course you do….why make things simple when you can overcomplicate things?” Maki mutters.

“Don’t mind him. Everything is a game to him. Just try to roll with it,” Kaede tells the girl.

Ouma dashes out of the cafeteria and makes his way to the boys’ dorms. He knows by heart where Amami’s room is and arrives there in no time. He then halts in his tracks when he sees that the door to the green haired boy’s room is open a crack. Ouma looks around himself to make sure no one attacks him from behind and even checks some possible hiding spots before cautiously approaching Amami’s door. The light to the room is on, but Ouma can’t hear any sounds coming from inside the room.

Ouma creeps to the door and slowly pushes it open. His hand covers his nose once he smells the distinct coppery scent of blood, making his own blood run cold. The small boy has been around enough dead bodies from this killing game to recognize the smell of blood.

Since everyone else was seen at the cafeteria, the scent of blood can only come from one person. Ouma’s eyes widen, and he feels his heart throb painfully in his chest. He considers running back to the cafeteria and telling someone else to open the door to Amami’s room instead. He can claim he got distracted or had better things to do. However, he doesn’t do that. Something possesses Ouma to reach a trembling hand and push the door open.

It’s as horrific as Ouma can imagine. Amami Rantarou’s corpse lies spread eagle in the middle of the room’s floor. The green haired boy’s eyes are wide open in terror, his entire torso is surgically slashed open to reveal his inner organs, and his mouth looks to be cut open, as if someone were trying to carve a smile out of face. Ouma takes a step forward and hears a soft squishing sound at his feet. He looks down and sees the carpet being soaked with blood.

Ouma can’t process what’s happening as his senses malfunction. The only things he can do is let out a horrified blood-curdling scream.

 

* * *

 

“Ouma-kun?” a gentle and familiar voice says.

Ouma blinks and sees he’s standing in front of Amami’s room again. Except this time, the area is dark and Amami himself is standing right next to Ouma with a hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder. _He’s alive._ Ouma feels his entire body tremble and his heart racing. He was terrified. In fact, he’s still terrified. It seemed so real. Ouma thinks it must have been a nightmare, but if that’s the case, then why did he wake up standing in front of Amami's room? Was it not a dream?

Regardless of what happened, Amami is clearly alive, and Ouma has the urge to give the boy a hug in order to feel his warm body and make sure Amami can’t slip away and get killed. Amami is the only one who Ouma knows for sure isn't the mastermind, and the self-proclaimed leader may also have romantic feelings for the green haired boy. Unfortunately, romantic feelings are something Ouma struggles with dealing himself, causing Ouma to shove any romantic feelings he may have to the side so that he can focus on finding a way to end the killing game.

“Ouma-kun, you were screaming. Are you okay?” Amami’s hand on Ouma’s shoulder tightens, and his voice is filled with concern. It’s heartwarming because Ouma isn’t used to people worrying about him like this. It makes him want to wrap his arms around Amami more. He doesn’t though since he doesn’t know how Amami will react. The green haired boy may not be a hugger and may end up being creeped out by Ouma’s displays of affection. The last thing the shorter boy wants is for Amami to push him away. His fate in this killing game rests in Amami’s hands because he and Amami are working closely and stealthily in an effort to end the killing game, and they’re on the verge of figuring out who the mastermind is.

“Nishishishi….that scream was a lie, Amami-chan. I was bored, so I needed something to entertain me. That scared look on your face was priceless. I wish I could have taken a picture of it!” Ouma laughs, internally surprised his voice didn’t shake because his heart still clenches painfully in chest after seeing Amami brutally killed earlier.

“Wow….you sure you weren’t having a nightmare? That scream sounded real,” Amami comments in exhausted disbelief. He runs a hand through his green bedhead, and Ouma realizes he has never seen Amami during the nighttime. Ouma takes his time to take in the boy’s baggy pajamas and disheveled hair. He’s still as beautiful as ever. It’s a little weird seeing him without any of his usual bracelets, earrings, and rings on. His green eyes are still bright-looking even in the dark and during a time where they should be duller due to tiredness. His eyelashes are still as long as ever, so the lashes are either natural or Amami wears fake lashes or mascara to bed. The fact that Ouma has never seen an eyelash fall off or any mascara smudge during the weeks Ouma has known him tells the shorter boy they must be natural. Ouma has considered snooping Amami’s room to see if he can find any fake lashes or mascara.

After soaking in Amami’s appearance, Ouma thinks. _I_ _wonder if this is what he looks like after sex._ Before he can get entranced in Amami’s gorgeous and watchful eyes, Ouma answers Amami’s question. “Nishishi…nope! There was no nightmare! You fell for my joke! How moronic of you. I expected so much better from my beloved Amami-chan. If I really were waking up from a nightmare, why am I standing here instead waking up in bed?”

“You could have been sleepwalking. You’ve done it before,” Amami yawns.

“Huh?” Ouma freezes.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you do it before. It was bizarre. A couple nights ago, you knocked on my door saying ‘I need to protect my beloved Amami-chan from this killing game.’ You were swinging around a pencil like it was a weapon, your eyes were closed, and you were walking funny. After you stabbed me with the pencil thinking I was a killer rather than your beloved Amami-chan himself, I led you back to your room so that you can sleep in your own bed,” Amami explains with a bit of a chuckle. Ouma wonders if this is a lie the green haired boy made up to throw him off guard. The shorter boy is lucky it’s dark, so it’s safe for him to let his face flush out of embarrassment without Amami noticing. Ouma tries to calm his racing heart by telling himself that the moment could have been more humiliating. Protecting Amami sounds like something he’d dream about considering how much he has grown to care for the boy. Since Ouma doesn’t know if Amami is lying or not, he can’t claim the sleepwalking was a prank. He laughs it off with the green haired boy, hoping it’ll conceal his embarrassment.

Ouma flinches when tender fingers delicately touch his cheeks. The shorter boy glances up suspiciously at Amami, and the taller boy replies, “You were crying after I heard you scream. Your cheeks are still wet.”

“Yeah, I’m a crybaby. You’ve known me for weeks, so you should already know that, Amami-chan. I cry over everything. I cry with Gonta over insects. I cry while watching sappy chick flicks. I cry while chopping onions. I cry while admiring your beautiful, stupid face. I’m a hot mess,” Ouma giggles.

“Most of your tears are fake tears though,” Amami inputs, rolling his eyes.

Ouma gasps and wills himself to cause fake tears to cascade down his face. “It’s mean to throw around false accusations, Amami-chan! Just because I cry a lot does not mean I fake it. I’m just a man with feelings. There’s nothing wrong with that!”

“Hey Ouma-kun, may you sleep in my room tonight?” Amami asks, unfazed my Ouma’s crying.

“Why?” Ouma stops his crying and gives Amami a skeptical stare. That came out of nowhere. At first, Ouma thinks Amami may be planning to kill him, but the shorter boy trusts Amami more than anyone here. Plus, the caring gaze Amami gives him that makes his heart flutter contently tells Ouma Amami wouldn’t dream of hurting him.

“I think it’ll be safer this way. I don’t think you’ll kill me, and you don’t think I'll kill you. It’s safer if we stick together and protect each other,” Amami replies, leaning against the wall with a shrug.

 _It’ll also be easier for the mastermind to kill us both in one fell swoop in order to stop us from revealing their identity._ That’s what Ouma wants to tell Amami, but he doesn’t want to give the mastermind any ideas. Amami and Ouma have coordinated their investigation into the mastermind’s identity well enough so that the mastermind shouldn’t realize they’re on to them. Ouma’s lies have helped cover his and Amami's tracks. Amami has deciphered Ouma’s lies as if they’re part of a secret language only he and Ouma are fluent in, enabling the two of them to communicate without anyone else understanding what they're saying. Ouma has used his lies to create many red herrings and has pranked the mastermind and everyone else to throw everything off. After weeks of covert fact-finding, Amami and Ouma have a suspicious person in mind. They just need to gather more evidence tomorrow, and then they’ll be good to go. _Then again, if the mastermind were on to us and did want to kill us, you’d think they would have killed one of us by now. I guess sleeping with Amami-chan is the safest option now._

Butterflies flap nervously in Ouma’s stomach at the thought of sleeping with Amami. They’ve never been so close before. It sounds intimate, too intimate for comfort. Ouma cherishes his privacy, so he hasn’t slept in the same bed as someone ever since he was a little kid. _Actually, this is exactly what the situation is. Amami-chan and I are like two little kids sleeping in the same bed in order to protect each other. I am like the little, bratty kid who seeks comfort from his guardian after having a nightmare. There’s nothing romantic about it at all._

“Awwwww…is my beloved Amami-chan scared of the dark? Does he want his beloved Ouma to protect him from monsters?” Ouma coos. “How cute.”

“Laugh all you want. You’re the one who had a nightmare and came crying to my door.”

“The screaming and crying was all a joke. Amami-chan can’t recognize joke even if it walked up to him and punched him in the face,” Ouma grumbles with a pout, and Amami grins. There’s something about the grin that seems loving, and Ouma almost smiles back. It takes all the energy he has to maintain his pout and then roll his eyes nonchalantly. “Fine! If Amami-chan insists. I’ll sleep with you.”

“I’m not insisting. I’m open to anything. I just gave you the option,” Amami answers with an amused smirk, grabbing Ouma’s wrist to pull him into his bedroom. Ouma’s hands feel clammy from what is about to happen. _It’s no big deal. We’re just two dudes sleeping in a bed, alone._

“I could see it on your face, Amami-chan. You looked like you were about to get on your knees and beg me to get in bed with you. I accepted the offer right away to save you from the humiliation,” Ouma answers.

Uneasiness washes over Ouma upon seeing the room. The bedroom looks the same as the bedroom in Ouma’s nightmare. He can almost see the cut open corpse and the pink blood staining the carpet. He has to stare at the floor for a few seconds in order to comprehend there is no body. The shorter boy feels nauseous and almost considers stepping away from the room. Then again, he doesn’t trust himself to be alone without fretting about the green haired boy. The urge to cling to him is almost unbearable. Amami has a visibly worried look on his face as he watches Ouma. He rubs the smaller boy’s wrist in an effort to soothe the boy and pulls Ouma into bed.

The bed is hot and smothering. Ouma feels sticky, and the panic he felt before multiplies due to the two boys’ proximity. _We’re so close._ With their faces inches apart but with neither boy touching, Amami gazes at the smaller boy. Ouma feels himself drift away in that comforting and caring gaze, and his body relaxes. _Amami-chan is my protector, and I’m his._ Eventually, the smothering heat turns into pleasant warmth. Ouma gives Amami a genuine smile, and Amami smiles back. He wonders if Amami can feel the overwhelming affection radiating off of the both of them. _Maybe it’s just me. Maybe this is a sad situation of unrequited love. How pathetic....._ Ouma feels his eyes droop closed as he begins the most satisfying sleep he’s had since arriving at this school.

 

* * *

 

Ouma doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation. One minute he’s sleeping in the same bed as Amami, and the next minute they’re both naked with Ouma being a panting mess and writhing beneath the green haired boy, who is now planting expert kisses all over Ouma’s bare skin, causing Ouma to shiver. He sighs contently and grabs Amami’s hair to pull the boy closer. Amami’s hand drifts lower and lower until it reaches Ouma’s groin.

Ouma lets out a loud and shameless moan. “Yes! Amami-chan! Right there!”

 

* * *

 

The room goes dark, and Ouma gasps and sits up from where he is on the bed. His hand goes to his own chest and grabs the fabric of his pajama shirt. _That was only a wet dream._

“I heard you moaning my name. Were you having a nice dream?”

The voice startles Ouma enough to almost cause him to jump out of the bed. Ouma squints in the darkness of the room and makes out the outline of Amami lying in bed, with an amused smirk on his face. Ouma now remembers why he tries to avoid sleeping in the same room as someone else. He’s a vocal sleeper and gets wet dreams like any hormonal teenage boy would. The only thing that keeps Ouma somewhat calm is Amami’s face looking content rather than creeped out. Ouma is glad the green haired boy hasn’t kicked him out of the bed in disgust because God knows other people would. Unfortunately, this doesn’t stop the blush that forms on his cheeks, but Ouma is not going to let Amami think this situation is exactly what it looks like. Ouma laughs and tries to put on an evil smirk, “Nishishishi….I moaned on purpose to keep you on your toes, Amami-chan. Did that weird you out? Amuse you? Turn you on? At least sleeping with me is not boring.”

“Are we seriously pretending you did those moans on purpose and weren’t having a wet dream about me?” Amami wiggles his eyebrows and lets out a languid laugh. _My lies don’t usually work on him. Why do I even bother with this guy?_ Ouma’s stomach churns painfully due to nervousness about what’ll happen next. He needs to make a plan to stave off future humiliation after being caught moaning Amami’s name.

Fortunately, instead of teasing Ouma more, Amami grabs the boy’s hand to pull him back down into a lying position. With Amami’s hot breath on Ouma’s face, Amami wraps a protective arm around the small boy to pull Ouma closer to his chest and then presses a soft and warm kiss on to Ouma’s lips. The kiss only lasts for a couple heartbeats, but it’s enough to set Ouma alit in a way he’s never felt before. Ouma wants to pull Amami closer to deepen the sweet kiss, but the green haired boy pulls away from the kiss to press their bodies closer together, one arm securely wrapped around Ouma. Amami buries his face in Ouma’s soft hair while Ouma nuzzles his nose into Amami’s collarbone. The nervousness Ouma felt before has melt away into bliss. Being close to Amami makes him feel safer than he has ever been felt before. Nothing can hurt him while Amami is nearby being his guard.  

Amami presses an affectionate kiss on to Ouma’s hair before whispering in a husky voice, “Let’s get out of here soon, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma nods in the embrace and lets the comfort take him away so that he can fall asleep again.

Hopefully his raging boner will go away on its own. If not, then maybe Amami will be nice enough to help him get rid of it.

**Author's Note:**

> For some odd reason, I ended up writing two Oumami fics at the same time due to an unfortunate writer's block.
> 
> One is more ambitious, and then there's this one.
> 
> I don't know what this fic is or why it exists. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
